High School DxD: The Saiyan of the Cell Games
by arrancarkuriboh
Summary: Saiyan DxD Rewrite - 7 years after Cell's defeat, instead of attending Orange Star High School, Gohan decides to attend: Kuoh Academy! DBZ - Post-Cell, No Majin Buu. HSDxD - Post-Volume 3 (Excalibur Arc)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi everyone! As promised, this is the rewrite of Saiyan DxD, based on your reviews, and my own disappointment with my crappy writing.**

**Note: I'll be using a mix of English and Japanese terms. I for one prefer 'Saiyan' to 'Saiya-jin.' But that's just me. Names will be in the standard format for Japan: last name followed by first name. For the DBZ characters, this will mean that Gohan will be referred to as 'Son Gohan.'**

[Ddraig/Albion talking so everyone can hear]

_[Ddraig/Albion talking to their host mentally]_

_Issei talking to Ddraig in his mind/Vali talking to Albion in his mind_

* * *

><p>Prologue: Birds and Monkeys<p>

- - ISSEI P.O.V. - -

"God is…dead?" Xenovia stammers.

"Yes! God died along with the Four Satans in the last Great War! But Azazel was cowardly! We could've won! He made us withdraw! I'm going to show that the Fallen Angels are the greatest by killing you, Sirzechs's sister, Maou Lucifer's sister! Hahahaha!" Kokabiel replies, cackling madly, referring to Buchou. No way. I'm not letting Buchou die! I haven't taken her virginity yet!

"LIKE HELL!" I yell.

"You think you can stop me, Sekiryutei?" Kokabiel asks.

"I don't think, I know I can! I have to, for Buchou's sake! If I die, I can't be the Harem King!" I yell proudly.

"Um, Issei-kun, that didn't really sound all that cool you know," Kiba tells me.

"Oh shut up, Ikemen-Ouji!" I retort.

"Hahahahaha! If you want to be a Harem King, Sekiryutei, then why don't you join me? I'll let you fuck any woman you want, when you want to," Kokabiel offers. Go away, pervy side! I don't need you right now!

"Do you really think I'll fall for your sweet words?" I ask him, my pervertedness beginning to shine through.

"Issei!" I hear Buchou yell.

"Hai!" I reply, snapping myself into attention.

"I'll make you a deal, Issei. If you beat him, I'll do a special service for you," she offers as her breasts bounce. Oh how I love those breasts.

"Y-you mean…I can even…s-s-s-suck on them?" I ask, hopeful. She sighs.

"If you win, yes, I'll let you do that," she replies. I have to suck them. I have to win. I feel it. A power, bursting from me. The Boosted Gear's jewel shines.

"T-that's!" I hear Buchou yell.

"I've never seen it shining so brightly!" Kiba comments.

"Sacred Gears respond to the wishes and desires of their wielders," I hear Akeno-san explain. But these thoughts don't matter. Because I'm going to suck them!

"Alright! You're going down, Kokabiel! So I can suck Buchou's breasts!" I yell confidently.

"You think you can beat me, Sekiryutei? Come on!" he yells, creating a spear of light in his hand.

"Haaaaa!" I yell, charging at him. Then, I see Xenovia, Koneko-chan, and Kiba running past me.

[BOOST!] the Boosted Gear announces. As the Boosted Gear continues to Boost, I dodge Kokabiel's strikes by jumping and rolling out of their way.

[EXPLOSION!] the Boosted Gear announces finally, as a rush of power fills my body. Finally I'm ready. I charge at Kokabiel. He throws a spear of light straight at me. I catch it in my left hand, and crush it into nothingness.

Before he can attack again, I charge at him and punch him hard in the face, sending flying a few feet. Whew!

"…It's the first time I saw a Sekiryutei who releases its power just by the mere thought of sucking a woman's nipples… What are you? Who are you?" Kokabiel asks while narrowing his eyes.

Extending my chest forward proudly, I reply, "I'm the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group! Hyoudou Issei! Remember that Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear that lives with ero thoughts and my hot blood!"

"Interesting. So this is the fight I sensed, huh?" I hear a voice say above us. I look up to see the barrier that Sona-kaichou and her peerage put up shatter in a bright flash of light. When the light fades, I am greeted by the strangest sight. I see a kid of about high school age, wearing what looks like…what is that even?

"Buchou? What the heck is that guy wearing?" I ask.

"A martial arts uniform, or gi," she replies, as puzzled as I am. Who is that guy? Looking at him again, he is wearing a dark purple gi with a red sash and brown shoes of a strange style. Those are definitely not sneakers. I look up to his head, and I see…golden hair. Not blonde like Asia's. Not dirty blond like Kiba's. No. It's pure gold. His eyes are a strange greenish color. He reminds me of someone…

"Who are you!" I hear Kokabiel yell, interrupting my thoughts.

"My name is none of your concern! All of you are the same! You think you can just barge in and take away our peaceful way of life!" the stranger yells.

"Don't give me that CRAP!" Kokabiel yells, charging at the stranger. Well stranger, it was nice seeing you. But to my surprise, as Kokabiel reached the stranger, he just vanished. Where did he go? I look around briefly, trying to find him. Did the stranger run away?

"AAAAAH!" I hear a familiar voice cry out in pain. I turn to the source to see Kokabiel on the ground, his wings missing.

"Why you!" he yells, charging up a light spear. The spear gets bigger. And bigger. And oh shit it's fucking huge.

"Take this!" Kokabiel yells, throwing the spear at the stranger. As the spear hits, I prepare to see a horribly mutilated corpse. But when the dust clears, he's…UNAFFECTED? WHAT THE HELL?

"What? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" Kokabiel yells, panicking.

"I think I've had enough of this. I'm going to end it," the stranger muses, vanishing. Then before I realize it, Kokabiel is on the ground, whimpering in pain. When did he…

"Yuuto, did you see that?" Buchou asks Kiba, the fastest among us.

"No Buchou, it was too fast for me. I couldn't even tell what was going on," Kiba explains.

"Impressive, stranger," another unfamiliar voice cuts in from above. What is it with powerful people coming from above?

"So you're here to pick this guy up?" the golden-haired stranger asks the newcomer.

"Yeah, Azazel asked me to pick him up as a favor," the newcomer replies.

[It's been a while, hasn't it, white one?] I hear Ddraig suddenly ask.

[So it is you, red one?] a voice replies. Red one? White one?

"So you're the Hakuryuko…" Buchou asks him.

"Yes. I am the Hakuryuko. I'm not here to fight today. I just need Kokabiel and the crazy priest," the man replies. Wait…THESE GUYS DENIED ME THE CHANCE TO SUCK BUCHOU'S OPPAI!

"Hey! You two!" I yell. They turn to face me.

"YOU DENIED ME MY CHANCE TO SUCK BUCHOU'S OPPAI! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yell, an oppai-induced red haze obscuring my thoughts. I see the two strangers face each other.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" the golden-haired stranger asks.

"No idea. But anyway, I have to head back now," the armored stranger replies, picking up Kokabiel and Freed's limp bodies. "I look forward to a day when we can face off against each other. That also applies to you, my rival, Sekiryutei," the armored stranger says.

[I guess I'll see you around, Ddraig], the voice called 'Albion' calls out.

[Yes, I'll see you around, Albion], Ddraig replies, as he flies off.

"Wait!" I yell, but he's already gone.

[Partner, don't even think about doing that. You did a good job against Kokabiel, but there's no way in hell you can take him on yet. You don't even have Balance Breaker yet. I can sense he's had it for a while], Ddraig concludes. Oh. That's not good.

"A-anyway, I'll be heading out too," I hear the other stranger announce, flying off.

"Wait!" Buchou calls out in vain. Who the heck was that guy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know that was short, but that's just the prologue. So yeah, I've moved the fic's placement in the DxD timeline back to make things more exciting.<strong>

**Like the original, the fic will be mostly centered around Gohan. And unlike the original, he won't be revealing his heritage just yet. You people may be asking, if he doesn't go to Orange Star High School, how does he meet Videl?**

**The answer to that is a secret. However, Videl will be a supporting character, much like Rias and her peerage.**

**So here's how I see this fic playing out: first there's the introduction of Gohan, and the meeting between the leaders (from Volume 4 of DxD). Then comes DBZ 'canon,' with the World Martial Arts Tournament. No Majin Buu though, the only part I liked in that arc was SSJ3 and Gotenks. SSJ3 Goku WILL be in this fic, as will Gotenks, but I'll be handling those topics differently to blend with DxD.**

* * *

><p><strong>To conclude, a short preview for next time (Note: the lines aren't related to each other):<br>**

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan, nice to meet you," I say.

"Greetings, Hyoudou Issei. My name is Vali"

"My name is Archangel Michael. Nice to meet you, Son Goku."


	2. And so it begins

**AN: Here's the promised chapter of High School DxD: The Saiyan of the Cell Games, after a brief hiatus. Unplanned, I know. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: And so it begins<p>

- GOHAN P.O.V. -

"Good morning Gohan," I hear Mom call.

"Gohan! You're going to school now, right?" Goten asks excitedly.

"Yes I am Goten. Now be a good boy, OK Goten?" I ask, crouching to pat his head. He looks exactly like Dad. Sometimes the resemblance scares me.

"Alright Mom, I gotta go, bye!" I yell as I take off.

After I beat Cell, the world was peaceful for 7 years. Mom wanted me to become a scholar, so I didn't really train all that much. I can still ascend to Super Saiyan 2, but I've lost touch; I've mostly been hitting the books. After Goten turned 7 Mom suggested I try to find a school to go to. So I went about applying to various schools. Two schools finally accepted me: one called Orange Star High School, and the other called Kuoh Academy. I was really lucky to be able to get in. I heard Kuoh is very selective. But as soon as Mom heard, she encouraged me to choose Kuoh over Orange Star High School. But the problem is, while Orange Star High School is in Satan City, and thus near Bulma's house, Kuoh Academy is much further away. If I wake up late, I may have to ascend just to fly fast enough to get there on time. I hope that never happens though.

My thoughts drift to the events of last night, when I was checking out the school. What was going on there? Who was the guy with wings that I beat up? Who were those people? They looked like students, yet it didn't look like a schoolyard brawl, either. It looked like our fight with Cell. I'll have to investigate.

* * *

><p>- ISSEI P.O.V. -<p>

As my mind is filled with thoughts of Buchou's oppai, Asia's oppai, and oppai in general, I think back to the reason why I couldn't suck Buchou's oppai. Who the hell were those guys? Speaking of which, it's been a long time since I walked to school alone, hasn't it?

"Hyoudou Issei," I hear a voice call. Looking at the source, I see a boy, about my age or a little older, wearing maroonish-brown pants with a dangling chain, a dark green shirt and a black jacket. What stands out is his silver hair. It looks like, oh what's her name, Grayfia-san's hair, except a slightly darker shade.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Hyoudou Issei. No, Sekiryuutei," he says. I jump back. Who is this guy?

"What do you want?!" I ask, raising my voice slightly.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to introduce myself to you. My name is Vali. I am the Vanishing Dragon."

* * *

><p>So that was kind of weirdly unsettling. My supposed "eternal rival" just came to introduce himself. Not only that, he was one of the guys who showed up last night! He's even got the same voice! Now I just need to figure out who the guy with golden hair was. I still think I've seen him somewhere before. But where was it?<p>

**(AN: Kuzuki-sensei is an OC. Yes, the name is from Nasuverse).**

"Alright, settle down, students!" Kuzuki-sensei calls out. "Now, we have a new transfer student. Come on in!"

The door slides open, and a tall, well-built teen walks in. He has short, black hair spiked up, with a tuft covering part of his forehead. If he wasn't wearing those tacky black glasses, he'd look pretty awesome, actually. The other people in our class start whispering.

"Class, this is Son Gohan. Son, introduce yourself," Kuzuki-sensei tells him.

"Hajimemashite, my name is Son Gohan. It's nice to meet all of you. I hope we will all get along, and I look forward to working with you," he says, bowing.

_[Aibou, that kid is giving me a strange feeling,]_ Ddraig informs me, interrupting my thoughts.

"_What do you mean, a strange feeling?_" I reply.

_[What I mean is that though I can't say specifically, I do know that he is not to be taken lightly. Be wary of his power. I will tell you that he's not at all related to the Three Factions. As far as I can tell, he's human through and through. But something's off about him, so don't let your guard down,_] Ddraig explains.

"_I'll keep that in mind, Ddraig,_" I reply.

"Hyoudou!" I hear a voice yell, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"H-hai!" I snap in fear.

"Like I was saying, I want you to stay after school and show Son Gohan around, OK?" Kuzuki-sensei commands.

"O-Of course!" I snap fearfully. Collapsing into my seat, I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>- GOHAN P.O.V. -<p>

DING DONG! Oh good, there's the final bell. Now to go and do my homework.

"Um…ano…Gohan-san?" I hear a voice call.

"Yes?" I ask.

"U-um, Kuzuki-sensei asked me to show you around, so…"

"Oh, right. Let's go then!" I tell him, smiling. He grins sheepishly. I follow him through the school grounds as he points out various features, including the library, the gymnasium, the nurse's office, and the kendo dojo. The impression I got of Hyoudou-san is that he's a lot like Master Roshi. A shameless pervert, except without Master Roshi's skills in martial arts. I say this because when we approached the kendo dojo, his face morphed into a look similar to one of Master Roshi's. The final place he showed me though definitely caught my interest. The old school building, housing the Occult Research Club, of which Hyoudou-san is a member.

As we walk into their clubroom itself, I see a desk, two couches, a small kitchenette, and surprisingly, a shower, of all things.

"Buchou, I'm here. Sorry for being late though, Kuzuki-sensei asked me to show a new student around," Hyoudou-san says.

"That's fine Issei. Hajimemashite. I am the Occult Research Club's Buchou, Rias Gremory," a female voice says. Turning to face her, I see a gorgeous woman with red, no, crimson hair. Wait…she was at the fight last night! And now that I think about it, Hyoudou-san was there too! Something's fishy here…

"I am Son Gohan. Nice to meet you," I reply, smiling.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Gohan-kun," she replies, smiling back. "Why don't you sit down and have some tea with us?" Tea, huh? What time is it anyway? I look down at my watch. Oh shit it's 6 already! Mom's going to flip!

"I'd love to, Gremory-san, but I really must be getting home. Maybe some other time," I reply.

"Oh… that's alright then. Maybe tomorrow then?" she asks.

"I'll let you know, Gremory-san. Anyway, gotta go!" I yell, dashing out of the clubroom. As I exit the building, I look around. No Ki. Alright. Powering up to Super Saiyan state, I take off towards home.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

School was pretty much exactly as I expected; I had no time to talk to anyone. I did inform Hyoudou-san that I would be stopping by for tea as Gremory-san asked. So now I'm sitting inside the Occult Research Club clubroom drinking tea with Gremory-san.

"How is it, Gohan-kun?" Gremory-san asks.

"It's really good, Gremory-san," I reply. It really is good, I mean it!

"Call me Rias, Gohan-kun," she replies.

"So why did you want to talk to me anyway, Rias-san?" I ask cautiously.

"First question: do you know someone named Son Goku?" she asks. Dad? What about Dad?

"Why do you ask, Rias-san?" I reply. She sighs.

"It's just that you have the same last name, so just curious," she replies. "Plus, he apparently helped disband the Red Ribbon Army. Not to mention he killed the demon King Piccolo." Piccolo? No wait, Piccolo-san told me about this. King Piccolo is his dad.

"Go on…" I say.

"And…well…I wanted to know if you knew him so I could…oh I don't know…maybe meet him or something?" she concludes enthusiastically. I close my eyes briefly. Meet him, huh? I sigh.

"Oh, OK. Just curious, huh?" I say, grinning. "Well, I'll tell you this. Yes, I do know Son Goku. Unfortunately, Dad died 7 years ago at the hands of Cell, so you can't meet him. Sorry."

"Wait…he's dead? And he's your DAD? Wha…but…" she sputters. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Nope. Everything I told you is true," I reply.

"So then…your Mom is Chi-chi, daughter of the Ox-King, right?" she asks, stars in her eyes. Is she obsessed with Japan?

"Um…yes?" I reply nervously. She grabs my shoulders and stares into my eyes.

"TAKE ME TO YOUR HOUSE! I WANT TO MEET HER!" she yells, shaking my shoulders repeatedly. I sigh.

"Gosh, Mom's famous too? What's next, Bulma coming and giving a speech here?" I mutter. Rias-san goes quiet.

"Bulma…as in Briefs Bulma? The CEO of Capsule Corporation?" she asks. Gulping, I nod.

"You know her?" she asks. I nod again, afraid of the otaku's wrath.

"She's…she's one of Dad's old friends. I think she met him even before the whole Red Ribbon Army thing," I explain.

"TAKE ME THERE NOW!" Rias yells, shaking my shoulders wildly.

"Whoa whoa Rias-san. Calm down. I can't do it tonight. How about we meet this weekend or something, and I'll introduce you to both Mom and Bulma? Sound good?" I ask. That way, I can prepare everyone for Rias-san's Japan-otaku-craziness. By everyone, I mostly mean Vegeta.

"A-alright. Issei, you're coming too," she announces.

"Eh? Why, Buchou?" he asks. She slowly blushes. Huh?

"Just do it, Issei!" she yells impatiently.

"H-Hai! I will!" he yells in response.

"Ano…I'd better go now," I say, getting up. "Thanks for the tea, Rias-san. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Hyoudou-san!" I call as I run out the door.

* * *

><p>I think I just jinxed myself. You know how I said 'what's next, Bulma coming and giving a speech here?' Well, yeah. Mom just told me today. Bulma's coming to Kuoh today, and the school asked her to have me escort them. Just great. Dealing with Vegeta is not at the top of today's to-do list. At least I'll get to see Bulma, which is a plus.<p>

Ascending to Super Saiyan, I fly over to Capsule Corp, and ring the doorbell. Bulma opens the door.

"Oh hi Gohan. Come in," she says. I follow her through the door and into the living room.

"So what brings you here this morning, Gohan? Sorry about the mess, we're waiting for an escort from some place called Kuoh Academy," she tells me.

"Ano…Bulma, I don't know how to tell you this, but Mom just told me today. I'm your escort. You know the new school I'm attending? That's Kuoh Academy," I explain. Her jaw drops.

"Wait…you're our escort?" she stammers. I nod. She sighs.

"Oh thank God," she begins, "I don't know of any other escort who could deal with Vegeta."

"Where is he, by the way?" I ask.

"Getting ready," she replies.

"And Trunks?" I ask.

"We dropped him off at Kame House last night. Krillin and 18 agreed to babysit," she explains.

"Krillin, huh?" I muse as Vegeta walks in.

"Vegeta," I greet.

"Kakarot's brat," he calls back.

"Where's our escort, Bulma?" he asks. She snickers.

"Gohan is our escort, Vegeta," she replies. He blinks. And then blinks again.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>ELSEWHERE<p>

- GOKU P.O.V. -

"Come on Goku! Someone important wants to meet you, and he's on his way now!" I hear King Kai call.

"I'm ready King Kai!" I call back, running over to him. I see him standing next to a tall man with long, golden hair wearing golden armor.

"Who's this King Kai?" I ask. But before King Kai could answer, the other man begins speaking..

"My name is Archangel Michael. Nice to meet you, Son Goku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how many people expected Rias to freak out Japan-otaku style? Anyway, next chapter will see Goku meeting Michael, Rias meeting Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta, and will probably end with Issei meeting Michael (this may carry over into Chapter 3 as well). Also, Gohan will NOT become the Great Saiyaman. I always thought that named sounded stupid.<strong>

**Anyway, see ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW: (the lines are not related to each other)<strong>

"Greetings, students of Kuoh Academy, my name is Briefs Bulma. I am the president of Capsule Corporation."

"A-a-a-akeno-san? W-w-w-what are you doing?"

"You're Azazel? The head honcho of all the Fallen Angels? Eh?!"


End file.
